THE MUGUNGHWA THAT FELL
by Rassiumins
Summary: Kim Jungwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai mengamati pemuda misterius itu dari jauh. Tapi dia harus selalu berhati-hati... [ NCT FANFICTION, LUWOO/CASWOO, Action/Drama, NCT, NCT U ]
1. Chapter 1

**THE MUGUNGHWA THAT FELL**

rassiumins

 **NCT FAN FICTION**

CASTS : Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei (Lucas), Kim Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck, Mark Lee, WinWin (Other NCT members)

LENGTH : chapters

RATING : M 16+

GENRE : Action/Drama/Bromance

WARNING : some scenes may contain violence

 **Standart Disclaimer applied**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Kim Jungwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai mengamati pemuda misterius itu dari jauh.

Pemuda berambut pirang terang yang selalu duduk di jam yang sama, saat Jungwoo pulang setiap sore. Dari kedai kopi tepat di seberang apartemennya. Pria tinggi yang selalu menggunakan earphone. Tangannya selalu sibuk menulis sesuatu dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Kedai kopi yg sebagian besar berdinding kaca dan Pria itu memilih tempat duduk di pinggir jendela, menghadap ke jalan. Sangat sulit untuk tidak memperhatikan gerakan satu sama lain. Bahkan Jungwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas alis tebal membingkai mata tajamnya dan melihat gerak bibir tebal itu dari jauh, entah dia sedang menyanyikan lagu dari earphonenya atau sedang membaca keras-keras isi bukunya. Jungwoo tidak pernah tahu. Jungwoo juga tidak yakin jika pria itu adalah orang Korea. Tapi dia selalu memesan Americano...

Jalanan besar yang memisahkan mereka begitu ramai oleh kendaraan. Apalagi jika para anak muda sedang lewat dengan mobil atau motor mereka, mulut-mulut tanpa kenal takut yang kasar, membuat kepala Jungwoo berdenyut.

Kenyataannya, Jungwoo hanya suka memandanginya dari jauh. Dia begitu mencolok dengan pakaian warna terang, bermotif donat atau semangka. yg anehnya itu terlihat bagus untuk seorang pria. Kadang-kadang tanpa sengaja Jungwoo akan menemukan mata mereka bertemu. Yang dengan cepat Jungwoo akan membuang pandangannya kearah lain, tidak, walaupun mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu tidak sedang menatap Jungwoo, matanya seperti jauh ke tempat lain, seperti dia sedang memikirkan hal yang lebih jauh dari Jungwoo di seberang.

Jungwoo tidak mempunyai keinginan lebih jauh untuk mengenal atau bahkan menyapa, dia akan segera tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri saat tiba di bus. Lagipula dia harus hati-hati jika mungkin pemuda itu adalah polisi yg sedang menyamar. Jungwoo tak mungkin bersikap ramah pada semua orang. Tidak mungkin memberikan image seperti ia mudah didekati. Itu berbahaya bagi dirinya dan timnya.

Tapi setelah seharian penuh mendengar kuliah dan mencatat apa yang harus dia kerjakan, juga mengeluh tentang makanan di kantin atau tentang pekerjaan paruh waktunya yg beresiko, belum lagi mendengar omelan Doyoung. Melihat si pirang adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Seperti kau seharian menahan buang air kecil lalu akhirnya kau bisa membuang itu kemudian. Kelegaan semacam itu, bukan bukan. Itu bukan perumpamaan yang bagus, itu juga tidak sopan, menyamakan pria yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya dengan air seni? Tidak! Juga bukan karena Jungwoo punya hasrat tertentu pada dirinya. Tidak sama sekali! _Kim Jungwoo is straight!_

Baiklah itu seperti jika kau akhirnya berkedip setelah 10 menit kau bertarung adu tatap, dengan Park Jisung yang akan tertawa seperti idiot saat melihatmu sedang serius, dan Jungwoo pikir itu adalah strateginya, karena saat Jisung terpingkal-pingkal, matanya akan membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang lucu, dan bahkan kau tidak tahu apa dia sedang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berkedip. Tapi Doyoung Hyung bilang Jungwoo adalah pemenangnya. Jadi yah. Oh ayolah. Kelegaan semacam itu, Jungwoo bisa menghela nafas dengan lega setelah bisa melihat pria itu duduk disana sambil berjalan.. Lalu Jungwoo akan mengagumi bagaimana warna terang cocok untuknya. Kemeja orange terang dengan jaket jeans, cocok sekali untuk rambut pirang nya. Atau lain kali dia akan datang dengan warna plum, atau ungu terang.

Dia seperti karya seni!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

(ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) (ᅌᴗᅌ✿)

Review please, katakan ini harus lanjut atau tidak...

Salam hangat!

Rassiumins


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Greeley Square atau Koreatown di Midtown Manhattan di New York City, West 32nd Street antara Madison Avenue dan persimpangan 6th Avenue dan Broadway. Gedung apartemen 20 lantai, yg diapit restoran Korean BBQ dan bar , di Lantai 5, Kim Jungwoo sedang menjemur seprai lebar abu-abu miliknya di balkon sebelum Nyonya Lee -wanita Amerika yg tinggal tepat di sebelah kamarnya- menyapa dengan cangkir teh ditangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu menyempatkan dirinya menyapa Jungwoo jika kebetulan ia menampakkan diri.

 _"Pagi Jungwoo"_ sapanya lembut, rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar karena angin. Bahasa koreanya masih terdengar aneh seperti biasa.

 _"Pagi, Nyonya Lee ! bagaimana kabarmu ?"_ Jungwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaik, memamerkan deretan gigi rapi dan gusi merah mudanya.

Bagaikan _fan service_ , wanita paruh baya diseberang tampak sangat antusias, _"ah aku selalu suka senyummu"_ Dia menyeruput cairan dalam cangkir warna beige dengan ukiran emas ditangannya _"aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat sibuk sekali, Laundry day?"_

Jungwoo meringis, tangannya meraih seprai abu-abu yg lain dari dalam ember, dan memerasnya sekuat tenaga _"Ini hari Jum'at, setidaknya sehari dalam seminggu aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk membersihkan sarangku"_

Nyonya Lee terkekeh, _"itu bagus sekali, kau tampan, bersih dan-" wanita itu_ berhenti untuk menyeruput tehnya lagi. _"kau manis!"_

Jungwoo meringis.

 _"Anakku juga suka sekali bersih-bersih, ah minggu ini dia akan datang berkunjung, jika ada waktu datanglah ke rumah kami, aku akan membuat Kalguksu!"_

Jungwoo sama sekali tidak heran jika wanita Amerika itu bisa membuat kalguksu, Suaminya adalah orang Korea. Mereka sering berpapasan di pagi hari saat Jungwoo sedang terburu-buru untuk mengejar bus. Tapi dia belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dengan putra yg sering Nyonya Lee bicarakan. Jungwoo hanya tahu orang itu lebih tua 3 tahun darinya, kuliah di bidang dia tinggal di Queens. Ah dan dia bilang, putranya super tampan...

 _"Kau mau?"_ Tanya wanita itu lagi, nadanya seperti memohon.

 _"ah tentu, Nyonya Lee!"_

Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah Nyonya Lee sekali lagi _"ajak juga teman sekamarmu! Ah siapa itu aku lupa namanya!"_

 _"Doyoung, Kim Doyoung!" sahut Jungwoo_

 _"yaya, pria cute itu"_ Nyonya Lee mengangkat satu telapak tangannya dan menempelkan diatas kepala, meniru telinga kelinci, Jungwoo terbahak.

Setelah beberapa percakapan tidak penting, wanita itu bahkan menyadari jika Jungwoo telah memotong sedikit poninya. Segera setelah seprai lebar ketiganya tergantung di teralis tempat ia biasa menjemur, Jungwoo pamit. Bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Lee bisa sangat melelahkan.

...

 _"Jika dia tahu kau membawa Glock kemana-mana dan mengedarkan bubuk istimewa yg bisa membuat orang mati, aku tidak yakin dia akan tetap bilang kau cute !"_ ucap sebuah suara nyaring segera setelah Jungwoo melangkah masuk. Ia mendengus, menutup pintu kaca dari tempatnya masuk dengan kasar. Menatap sadis pada pria kecil yg duduk berselonjor diatas _chaise sofa tosca_ miliknya, memegang mangkok besar berisi sereal. Tampaknya anak itu mendengar semua pembicaraannya diluar.

 _"oh jaga bicaramu Donghyuck, kau ingin seluruh apartemen ini tahu kita adalah kriminal?"_ Jungwoo berjalan ke tengah ruangan untuk mengecilkan suara televisi, acara music band indie rock. _"dan wanita itu tidak bilang aku cute, tapi Doyoung hyung!"_

Mata hitam cerah dan _Golden Bronze hair_ yg cocok untuk kulit tan nya, Pemuda yg dipanggil Donghyuck itu menirukan suara orang muntah _"Doyoung hyung cute? Dia hanya tampak cute sekilas, tunggu saja jika dia sudah mengomel seperti kereta listrik!"_

Dengan santai mengeraskan volume tivi dengan remote, Jungwoo memijat pelipisnya.

 _"oh kapan Mark datang menjemputmu, bagaimana perutmu? Sudah baikan? masih sakit ?"_

 _"Lumayan"_ Jawab Donghyuck cepat, fokus ke televisi, ia menyuapkan sereal ke mulutnya. Seperti orang yg tidak pernah makan. Jungwoo menatapnya prihatin.

 _"Kau merawatku dengan baik!"_

 _"tentu saja!"_ Jungwoo datang ke Amerika untuk menjadi seorang dokter

 _"akan lebih baik lagi jika kau membuatkan Kimchi jiggae atau Seolleongtang! aku ingin makan makanan Korea dan lagi aku butuh banyak energi!"_

Jungwoo menghela nafas dan berdiri. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dari lemari dan membuka keran untuk mengisinya dengan air. Sejak awal dia menerima telepon tadi malam untuk menjemput Donghyuck dijalan, -Mark bahkan hanya menurunkannya dijalan- Intuisi nya sudah mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yg panjang. Tidak mudah bersama dengan Donghyuck. Kecuali luka tembak yg beruntung tidak terlalu dalam merobek perut sebelah kirinya, -Bisa dengan cepat Jungwoo tangani- Lee Donghyuk adalah remaja pemarah yg penuh dengan tuntutan. Tapi kemampuan menembaknya adalah yg terbaik nomor dua dalam tim, Anak itu masih bisa melindunginya bahkan saat perutnya bersimbah darah saat beberapa orang mengejar mereka. Jungwoo masih akan bilang bilang seorang Lee Donghyuk itu hebat.

Jungwoo minum air dengan suara keras, lalu melirik Donghyuck yg sekarang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti suara drum.

 _"pesan saja! ini Koreatown di Manhattan, Kau bisa dapatkan apapun yg kau mau!"_

" _Tidak! Aku mau kau yg memasak_!"

Kan?

 _"huh? Aku sudah kelelahan merawatmu semalaman, dan Seolleongtang butuh waktu 5 jam untuk memasaknya"_

"Hyung~" Pemuda yg perutnya sedang dibalut itu memberikan tatapan memelasnya.

 _"aku bukan ibumu!"_

Donghyuk mendengus dari sana. _"ini tidak adil! Kau biasa memasak untuk Doyoung Hyung!"_

 _"Itu berbeda"_ Jungwoo mengangkat gelasnya lagi dan mengisi tenggorokannya dengan air dingin. _"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, dia bisa menembakku"_

Doyoung selalu membuatnya melakukan apa yg ia inginkan. Si _Bunny_ itu dapat bicara dengan siapapun untuk melakukan apapun. Dia pandai bicara, kuat dan Persuasif. Leader mereka.

 _"Menurutmu, aku perlu melakukan itu juga?"_ ancam suara diseberang

 _"coba saja!"_

Jungwoo berjalan mendekati Donghyuck, membungkuk dari sisi sofa untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke pria kecil itu.

 _"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menembak dengan perut terluka"_ bisiknya, Donghyuk malah menyeringai

 _"walaupun terluka, aku bisa menembak jauh lebih baik darimu Hyung~"_

 _"lalu aku akan membuka seluruh jahitanmu!"_ Jungwoo berusaha tampak menyeramkan _"membiarkan ususmu keluar untuk dimakan anjing!"_

 _"itu kejam!"_ protes Donghyuk, Jungwoo tertawa dan mengusak rambutnya. _"Kau sudah makan banyak sereal"_

 _"aku masih lapar Hyung!"_

Anak itu mungkin kelaparan setelah semalaman menahan sakit.

 _"aku bisa buatkan bibimbap"_ Jungwoo akhirnya menyerah.

 _"Terimakasih! Kau Perawat yg baik, Kakak yg baik!" Seketika_ wajah dan matanya berseri-seri mendengar kata Bibimbap. _"Tapi kau adalah penembak yg buruk!"_

 _"Oh tutup mulutmu Lee Donghyuck!"_

Jungwoo telah sampai di dapur saat suara bel berbunyi. Darahnya tersirap.

 _._

 _Tingg Tongg_

 _._

 _._

Berpikir itu tidak mungkin Doyoung, Bunny itu akan masuk kedalam tanpa repot-repot menekan bel. Dan Doyoung mungkin tidak akan pulang hari ini. Dia menatap Donghyuck yg memasang ekspresi waspada dari balik sofa.

Setelah pertarungan sengit semalam, bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka diikuti. Tapi Jika itu musuh, mereka tidak akan repot menekan bel huh, mendobrak pintu atau asal tembak. Tapi di Koreatown, lingkungan ini hampir aman daripada diluar sana, Tapi sekali lagi ini masih Amerika, dimana kasus penembakan terjadi 200 kali lebih dalam sehari. Jungwoo tidak yakin mereka masih aman. Mungkin itu adalah Nyonya Lee yg memberikan sisa cake nya semalam atau ..

Jungwoo mengibaskan poninya dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia meletakan salah satu _Glock 20_ nya di atas kulkas. Memutuskan untuk mengecek siapa yg ada diluar. Jungwoo benci harus selalu bersikap hati-hati.

 _"Mungkin itu Mark!"_ Seru Donghyuck setengah berbisik yg menyadari kepanikan Jungwoo. _"Tenanglah!"_ Pria satunya hanya menatap Donghyuck sekilas kemudian meraih senjata api untuk diselipkan ke saku belakang jeans nya, berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

 _Tingg Tongg_

 _._

 _._

Jungwoo yakin Donghyuck pun pasti dalam posisi siaga, pistol di dalam kaus kakinya. Jadi walaupun nanti ada pengantar pizza yg datang kemudian menodongkan senjata... Donghyuck pasti bisa diandalkan.

Jungwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar intercom di sebelah kanan pintu. Dahinya mengerut, melihat puncak rambut dari dua orang yg sedang membelakangi layar _"Siapa?"_

 _"Ini aku!"_

Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be continued :D


End file.
